Super Smash Bros Nightmare
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: One day the smashers are fighting as usual until they find mysterious monsters that are threatening to kill them? Lets just hope our smashers will live long enough to defeat them...
1. Monsters

Author's note: Hey guys this is my first story so please no flames.

* * *

I don't own anything.

* * *

Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pit were on stage fighting like usual. Pit won the fight but some monsters appeared. most of the monsters were slow but were very dangerous. soon Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pit started fighting the monsters. Everyone kept fighting but none of the monsters felt a thing. Pit started to get angry as the monsters try and kill everyone.  
"Why wont the any of the monsters die?"  
Pit soon started to get tired of fighting of the monsters.  
"how can these monsters not feel anything"  
Mario continued fighting with these and found out that fighting isn't doing anything  
"I don't think a fighting is doing any good."  
Soon everyone stops fighting and runs away. The monsters started walking slowly where everyone ran away.  
"What are those monsters?" Pit said nervously.  
"I don't a know. "  
"What do they want."  
"How did they get a here"  
"That's the same question i was gonna ask."  
"I a found a place to a hide."  
"Where is it?"  
"Its a under here."  
"This is supposed to be a hiding place?"  
"Where else do we a got there's nothing else to hide."  
"So this broken tree branch and this small forest is gonna help?"  
"And if we a dig up the ground we could a hide."  
"Well, I guess that will do, for now."  
Everyone digs up the ground and starts hiding it with a broken tree branch. Shortly someone came walking by the forest and found a tree branch. It was Samus in her zero suit  
"Um, what are you guys doing under there?"  
"They're everywhere." Link shouted.  
"What are everywhere?"  
"Monsters"  
"Monsters?"  
"Yes..."  
"There are none here."  
"There's none."  
"None."  
"Ok then"  
Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pit went up and started walking through the forest. Soon a shadow appeared and took Kirby.  
"Kirby!" Pit shouted  
"Go on... without me"  
"No..."  
"Its too late..." Mario said very softly  
"No it's not!"  
Everyone started looking for Kirby but then Kirby was never found.  
"Who did this?" Pit shouted.  
"WHOA!" Mario screamed  
"What is it?"  
"I a just saw a shadow"  
"is it the monster?"  
"I a think."  
"Quick... Run for your lives!"  
"What the heck is that? Whatever it is I'm fighting it." Samus yelled.  
"Wait you can't." Link said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because they don't die."  
"They have to die at one point."  
"We tried fighting and they just won't die," Pit said exhaustedly.  
"Just run away." Link said.  
Soon everyone ran away from the monsters and tried to hide at another place. Later, Everyone fell asleep next to a swamp where they thought they would be safe.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think of the first chapter so far? Please review and no flames please. Sorry if i had some spelling errors.  
**


	2. The Fight

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry if the first chapter was short. **

* * *

As everyone is sleeping at the swampy area, the monsters reappeared and were moving slowly where Mario, Link, and Pit where sleeping. Soon Mario woke up and saw some monsters moving slow.

As soon as the monsters came close enough to where Mario, Link, and Pit were sleeping, Mario and Link jumped into the swamp. Pit decided to fly instead of go into the swamp. As soon as Mario and Link couldn't find pit they started looking for him.

"Pit!" Link yelled.

"Pit where are you" Link yelled louder.

"Pit! Where are you?" Mario yelled

Soon Pit starts hearing someone yelling and then he goes looking for found Mario and Link and they were all relieved when they found each other.

"Where a were you?" Mario asked.

"Looking for you and Link." Pit responded.

"But how a come you didn't come a with us?"

"I didn't want to get my wings wet."

Soon everyone started walking at the swamp and Samus appeared running like a crazy person

"Samus, why are you running?" Pit yelled.

"They won't die."

"Mario, Link, and I told you they won't die."

"Thats not possible."

"Well somehow it is."

"I can't believe this!"

"Well Believe it."

As Samus and Pit continue arguing, Mario and Link tried to stop them from arguing.

"STOP!" both Mario and Link sreamed.

"Ok ok we'll stop." Samus and Pit said.

"Um guys" Link said softly.

"What?" Samus said.

"Look!" Link yelled.

"Where?"Mario said.

"At the swamp. Someone is walking." Link said talking very fast.

"Who's Walking?" Pit asked.

"I don't know he has blue hair though." Link said.

"he's coming closer." Pit said.

"Wait a minute is that Ike?" Link said.

"Ike!" Link yelled.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Ike snapped.

"There's monsters... EVERYWHERE!" Link said.

"What are you talking about and why won't you fight them?" Ike snapped.

"They're impossible... THEY WON'T DIE!"

"Your crazy." Ike said.

"Will you stop acting like an idiot?" Samus snapped.

"Then I like to see you fight these creatures" Samus said.

"Fine I will." Ike said

"Now get them." samus said as she was rolling her eyes at Ike

When Ike found a monster, he started to fight with his sword. Soon, Ike started getting tired of fighting this monster and started to run away from it. Then he met up with Samus.

"How did it go?" Samus said.

"Not so well." Ike said exhaustedly

"Was i correct?" Samus said.

"Um..."

"Wow... YOUR AN IDIOT!"

"Uh..."

"Ike, Stop being such an idiot and admit that you can't beat these creatures."

"No!"

Samus shortly used her paralizer and used it to paralize Ike

"Now admit it!"

"No!"

"Fine. I'll just keep on paralizing you until you admit it!"

"I'm not admitting anything!" (Samus paralizises Ike)

"OW!"

"Now admit it!"

"Fine. Those creatures are stronger than me."

"Now was that hard"

"Yes."

As soon as Samus and Ike stopped fighting, Mario, Link, Pit, Ike, and Samus started walking again and found a mysterious underground place. Everyone starts checking this place out and then finds Diddy Kong stuck in a hole that was broken when he first came.

"What is this underground place?" Pit asked.

"This is my hiding place." Diddy Kong said

"Can we stay here for now?"

"Sure." Diddy Kong said happily

* * *

**Hey guys I think this chapter is much better than the first chapter. Please review and no flames please. Sorry if i had some spelling errors.**


	3. Surprise Attack

**Hey guys i have the third chapter for ya. Please review :) **

* * *

Everyone felt safe when they were at Diddy Kong's hiding place until a monster appeared right behind Link.

"Um, Link?" Pit said frightenly.

"What?" Link said talking really fast.

"LINK THERE"S A MONSTER RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Luckly, Link missed. Mario, Link, Samus, Pit, Ike, and Diddy Kong quickly went out of Diddy's hiding place. Link was still freaked out when the monster almost took him.

"That was close." Link said exhaustedly.

"We gotta find another place" Pit said.

"We need to a find a safer place." Mario said.

"Like where? There's no safe place." Samus commented.

"Shes right. All the monsters are gonna do is take people and eat them like they did to poor Kirby." Link said sadly.

"Well, lets find one now before someone gets eaten." Ike said.

"You know an area that we could stay, like a real one safe area? Samus said sarcastedly.

"Yes."

"Well tell us already."

"An open field area."

"How is that safe?" Samus yelled.

"Its easier to tell if there's a monster coming to us from a further area."

"Wow... that was a good point."

"For the first time Ike had a good point." Link said.

"Hey it's not the first time that i had a good point."

"MONSTER!" Pit screamed.

"RUN!" Mario said.

As everyone continued running, someone appeared and decided to fight this monster.

"FALCON PUNCH"

"Whoa how did you get that creature to fall down like that?" Samus said as she was shocked.

"No monster can get through me."

"Captain Falcon?" Link said as he was looking at the knocked over monster.

"Yes?"

"Wow, you made that monster fall down."

"Yes... and it wasn't hard either."

"GUYS THERES MORE MONSTERS!" Pit screamed

"I'm killing all of them." Captain Falcon yelled.

"They will never die" Ike said.

"I knocked one over, if i can knocked them over i think i can kill these creatures."

"Seriously, they won't." Samus said.

"Whatever you say." Captain Falcon said.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"How are they getting up like they don't feel any pain?"

"Because they won't die." Samus said.

"Just run." Link yelled.

Captain Falcon started following everyone else until they went to a cliff. Then everyone ran to the side and pushed the monsters to the cliff and they fell.

"Whew that was a close one." Pit said.

"Wait a minute..." Link said.

"Wait i feel something...OH MY GOD, HELP ME!" Ike screamed

"Aw not again." Samus said.

"Now we lost Ike." Mario said.

"Thats too bad." Pit said.

"We gotta survive though."Link said.

"No one's gonna survive."

"Hey a where's Diddy Kong?" Mario said.

"I just saw him and he disappeared." Pit said

"Wait, We lost Diddy Kong?" Samus yelled

"Oh there he is."

"Uh, what happened to Ike." Diddy said as he started to get worried.

"He um got taken away by those monsters and ate him." Link said softly.

"What?" Diddy yelled.

"He's gone." Samus said like she didn't really care.

"No!"

"Its too late now."

Everyone started walking out of the cliff area and then the cliff started to break. Everyone started running until Link tripped and grabbed the edge of the cliff.  
"HELP!" Link sreamed.

"I got ya." Samus said.

"Hurry!" Link yelled. (Samus pulls Link up)

"Whew, that was a close one again."

About two hours later, everyone was at an open field which is surrounded by monsters.

"Ok, I take my word back of what Ike said." Samus said

"There's too many monsters." Link said.

"Wait... who the heck is that furry thing?" Captain Falcon snapped.

"Looks like that's Fox." Pit said.

"Pit stut up." Captain falcon snapped.

"Hey looks like that's Fox." Captain Falcon said.

"I think Pit just told us who that guy is captain ovbious." Samus said snapping at Captain Falcon.

"More importantly, Should we do something." Link said softly.

"No i think we should get out of here." Link said talking really fast.

"Whoa, looks like the poor guy is surrounded by those monsters." Samus said.

"I think we'll should help him." Pit said.

"No way those things are gonna kill me." Link said.

"Diddy Kong, do you wanna help?" Pit asked

"Sure I'll get rid of those evil creatures... or knock them over." Diddy said.

"Samus, you wanna knock them over?"

"Of course." Samus responded.

"Captain Falcon how about you?"

"No way I'm tired out."

"Ok, so its just Samus, Diddy, and me." Pit said.

"Correct." Samus and Diddy said.

"Ok lets knock them down!" Pit yelled.

Captain Falcon and Link were watching Pit, Samus, and Diddy Kong helping Fox by knocking down the monsters as they both started walking away from the monsters. Then, as soon as Pit, Samus, and Diddy were done, Pit, Samus, Diddy Kong, and Fox started looking for Captain Falcon and Link.

"Where the heck is Captain Falcon?" Pit and Samus said.

"I saw them walking away but I don't know where they went after that." Diddy said.

"WAIT WHERE'S MARIO?" Pit yelled.

"I don't... know." Samus said as she looked puzzled.

"Hopefully he didn't fell in a hole."

"Did he go with Link?"

"I'm not sure maybe."

"Uh..."

"What?" Samus snapped.

"I think they went into a muddy forest." Pit guessed.

"Well, lets go there."

Samus, Pit, Diddy Kong, and Fox went into a dark muddy forest and then they shortly found Link and Captain Falcon.

"Where were yous too?" Pit asked

"Not watching you." Captain Falcon snapped.

"Ok will you just stut up already?" Samus snapped. (Captain Falcon rolls his eyes at Samus)

"Whatever." Captain Falcon snapped.

"That's it." (Samus paralizes Captain Falcon)

"OW!"

"Don't ever snap at me!" Samus commanded.

"Ok ok I won't"

After Samus and Captain Falcon stopped fighting, Everyone started walking and Mario appeared and was all muddy.

"I don't a think that we should a come here again." Mario suggested.

"I think there was a hiding place around here." Link said.

"Ok but who will watch if any monsters appear?" Pit asked.

"I will." Fox said.

Everyone searched a hiding spot and found a small cave and Mario and Link decided to use it as a hiding spot.

* * *

**dead: Kirby, Ike**

Alive: Mario, Link, Pit, Samus, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Fox

The rest of the fighters that are not under dead or alive did not appear yet.

I think towards the end of this chapter it was a little choppy. If you didn't like the ending of this chapter the next chapter will be better.


	4. More Surprises

Hey guys here is my forth chapter. This one should better than the last one (hopefully) and review please.

* * *

It was almost pitch black at a cave which was a hiding spot. Everyone was afraid of who will get taken next. Shortly, the rock that was keeping the cave closed was opening slowly then everyone flinched.

"Who is opening the door?" Pit said talking very fast.

"I don't know." Link said.

"Is it a monster?"

"Everyone, start moving back."

"Ha ha ha." A voice said.

"That a sounds like a Wario." Mario said.

"Hey, what are all of yous doing in this small dark cave with a rock" Wario asked.

"There were a bunch of Monsters, there everywhere!" Link yelled.

"Then why arent yous killing them?"

"They won't die."

"Not even the strongest?"

"No Wario." Pit repsonded.

"Will anyone survive?" Wario asked softly

"No one knows." Fox responded.

"MONSTER!" Samus screamed.

"Where!" everyone (exept Samus) said frightenly.

"WHOA!" Mario screamed.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT!" Pit yelled.

Everyone rushed out of the cave and left the muddy forest. It was windy and the clouds were dark. Shortly a rumble of thunder was heard. Soon, two kids were wondering around the open field and went with Mario and everyone. No one knew where they were going until they found a haunted mansion.

"Wait a minute, I think I a know this place." Mario said.

"What is this place then?" Captain Falcon asked.

"This is a haunted mansion."

"Let me guess, there's ghosts in there." Ness said.

"Yes."

"Is anyone in it?" Lucas Said

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Wha ha ha." Wario laughed.

"Now what?" Pit snapped.

"Monster."

"WHERE?" Link sreamed.

"WARIO!" Pit yelled.

"Wha ha ha." Wario laughed again.

"Those monsters can take us and eat us!" Fox snapped.

"Wha ha ha."

"Will you stop laughing?" Pit yelled.

"No."

"Hey Wario, you might wanna move." Samus Said sarcasticly.

"Yeah right."

"WARIO THERE REALLY IS A MONSTER BEHIND YOU!" Link sreamed.

"Oh look, its a monster."

"That creature will take you and eat you." Samus warned.

"Whatever."

"No...' Pit said trying to stop Wario.

"Just let him go." Link said softly.

"WAIT A MINUTE?" Link yelled.

"SINCE WHEN DID WARIO HAVE A MOTORCYCLE?" Pit yelled.

"Whoa he ran over all of those monsters." Captain Falcon said.

"Guys... WATCH OUT..." Link warns. (Wario runs over Fox and Pit)

"OW!"

"Wha ha ha."

"Are you guys ok?" Link said as he was worried.

"Yeah we're alright." Fox and Pit responded.

"Wario, you gotta watch more carefully." Samus snapped.

"MA MA MIA!" Mario sreamed.

"WHAT!" Everyone said frightenly.

"MONSTERS... THEY'RE A EVERYWHERE..." Mario froze.

"holy..." Captain Falcon said as he was shocked.

"Whoa!" Ness and Lucas said.

"OH MY GOD!" Link yelled.

"Uhh..." Pit said while he was staring at the monsters.

"I think there's ghosts too." Captain Falcon said.

"Duh, what do you think it's a haunted manison, there's gonna be ghosts you idiot." Samus said, snapping at Captain Falcon.

"AAAAHHHH!" Some one screamed.

"Whoa, who just screamed?" Fox said talking very fast.

"Luigi?" Mario said.

"GHOSTS!"

"Look out there's monsters..." Fox warned.

"I think Luigi already knows that!" Samus snapped.

"Uh do you have to get so snappy?"

"Just stut up already!"

"Ok ok."

"Uh will you two idiots just stop fighting there's monsters surrounded?" Pit snapped.

"LUIGI!" Mario screamed.

"MARIO!"

to be continued... (to the next chapter)

* * *

**dead:Kirby, Ike  
Alive:Mario, Link, Pit, Samus, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Fox, Wario, Ness, Lucas  
The rest of the fighters did not appear yet. Don't worry, everyone will appear. There was some humor in this chapter, but not much. Please review and tell me what ya think. :)**

**Author's Helper's Note: Hey guys, I would like to say sorry the chapter took forever, please don't blame the author, I promised I would upload the chapter for her awhile ago and I kept putting it off. I would like to apoligize and right now I'll upload chapter 5 in the next few hours  
**


	5. Sorounded By Monsters!

**hey guys here is the next chapter. Please review. Sorry if the last two chapters seemed choppy. If you review, I'll be happy :D**

* * *

Everyone was shocked as all the monsters were around them as they're were about to check out the haunted mansion. Everyone thought they were going to die until a monster was attacked by magic.

"Guys, did you see that." Link said.

"Yes, a monster was being attacked." Pit said.

"Wait, who's the girl in the gown?" Fox asked.

"ZELDA!" Link yelled.

"Whoa, what happened to all of yous?" Zelda asked.

"Be careful, they'll kill you and eat you." Fox said.

"Don't go near them." Pit said.

"Ok?" Zelda said as she was puzzled.

"They'll never die." diddy kong said.

"I just knocked one down though..."

"THATS NOT POSSIBLE!" Zelda yelled.

"It is possible." Samus said.

"Well what are we a going to do?" Mario asked.

"Survive." Samus snapped.

"Duh." Pit said

"More importantly, How about trying to get through some of those monsters?" Ness and Lucas asked.

"Well Wario can run some of those monsters over with his motorcycle and Zelda's powerful magic can knock some of them." Fox said.

"That's true." Wario said. (Wario farts at everyone)

"AW C'MON WARIO REALLY?" Link yelled.

"Yes."

"Well, start running the monsters over." Pit said.

"Wait a minute..." Diddy said.

"Whoa, whats happening to Zelda?"

"She looks very different or does she?" Captain Falcon said.

"Hey, is that Sheik?" Pit asked

"Yes."

"No thats Zelda." Captain Falcon yelled.

"No, I'm Shiek." Sheik snapped.

"Wha..."

"Looks like someone's going crazy." Pit said sarcasticly.

"Hey I'm not crazy." Captain Falcon snapped.

"Well let me knock these monsters down." Sheik said

"Wha ha ha." Wario laughed while he was running the monsters over.

"Wario looks like he's having a good time." Mario said.

"Wait, Lets all knock these monsters down." Fox suggested.

"Fox stut up I'm thinking of an idea." Captain Falcon snapped.

"Hey I have an idea, How about we all knock these monsters down?"

"WAIT A MINUTE THAT"S MY IDEA STUPID!" Fox yelled.

"Oh well." Captain Falcon said.

"Hey, where's a Zelda?" Luigi asked.

"I... don't know." Link responded.

"Wait... DID WE LOST ZELDA ALREADY?" Link yelled.

"Aw that's too bad." Samus said as she didn't care.

"Who the heck is that person over there fighting those monsters?" Samus asked.

"That is Sheik." Pit responded.

"Ok."

Everyone started to try and knock over all the monsters at the haunted mansion. Wario was able to run over most of the monsters as Sheik was pushing them down. Everyone was able to knock the monsters down and run away. While they

were walking Sheik decided to move away from everyone and turn back into Zelda again.

"Zelda your alive." Link said as he was relieved.

"Were were you?" Pit asked.

"..."

"What your not going to talk?" Captain Falcon snapped.

"Hey leave her alone." Link snapped.

"So Where are we all going to?" Samus asked.

"I don't know." Luigi said.

Everyone continued to walk until they found a strange place that had a bridge.

"Where the heck are we?" Fox snapped.

"This place looks fimilar." Link and Zelda said.

"What is this place?" Samus asked.

"Well whatever this place is I don't see any monsters." Fox said.

"That's a good thing." Pit said

"Monster." Wario teased.

"No there's not." Link snapped.

"Wha ha ha." Wario laughed.

"Will you stop laughing?" Fox snapped.

"No!" Wario said.

"Guys look." Zelda said.

"What is that pink puffball?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I think that's Jigglypuff." Pit said.

"Pit, I was about to say that." Captain Falcon snapped.

"Hey captain ovbious, stop stealing other peoples ideas." Samus yelled.

"Whatever."

"Should we get Jigglypuff?" Link asked.

"That would be nice." Pit responded.

"Aw more people are coming?" Captain Falcon asked.

"What do you think?" Diddy snapped.

"Wha ha ha." Wario laughs again. (Wario runs over Zelda, Fox, Pit, and Mario)

"OW!"

"WARIO WILL YOU STOP RUNNING THEM OVER? RUN ONLY THE MONSTERS OVER!" Samus yelled.

"Are you guys alright?" Samus asked.

"we're all alright." Zelda responded.

"Oops." Wario said. (Samus Paralizes Wario)

"OW!" Wario screamed.

"I'm getting Jigglypuff." Zelda said.

"Ok." Mario responded.

As soon as Zelda got Jigglypuff, Monsters started to appear and then Zelda and Jigglypuff were surrounded by monsters. Zelda started to use her magic, but none of them were falling down.

"What?" Zelda yelled.

"HELP!" Zelda screamed.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"Wha?" Capt. Falcon said puzzled.

"It didn't fall down though." Pit said.

Zelda suddenly disappear and got away with the monsters. No one could find Zelda since she disappeared. Everyone thought Zelda was taken from a monster and died there.

"Did Zelda just disappear?" Ness asked.

"Yes, and I don't know how." Link responded.

"Do you know where she may have gone?"

"She may have got taken by a monster."

"Well, we a still have a Jigglypuff." Mario said trying to stay on the bright side.

"That's true." Pit said.

" Well can this guy do anything?" Diddy asked.

"I don't know." Samus responded. (Jigglypuff makes Samus fall asleep)

"Well it can make people fall asleep." Capt. Falcon said.

"Good. Now i don't need her annoying us." Pit snapped.

"Well she can be annoying but she can still fight." Link said.

"I think we should let her sleep and maybe let the monsters take her." Capt. Falcon said.

"Maybe we a shouldn't?" Mario said looking a little nervous.

"Why not?"

"Well she could a kill us if she a found out."

"Just wake Samus up already!" Pit yelled. (Capt. Falcon kicks Samus)

"How is she still sleeping?" Capt. Falcon said trying to kick her.

"Maybe she will wake up soon." Fox said.

"Uh guys?" Lucas said nevously.

"What?" Link snapped.

"There's monsters, right behind us." Lucas said.

"RUN!" Mario yelled.

"What about Samus?" Pit asked.

"Falcon, pick her up." Link commanded.

"Whatever." Capt. Falcon snapped.

"Just pick her up!" Pit yelled.

Everyone started running as the monsters were starting to move faster. Capt. Falcon dropped Samus while she was still sleeping and quickly grabbed her. All the monsters suddenly stopped and fell down. Everyone felt exhausted after all

the running they done from the monsters. Shortly, Samus woke up and saw all the monsters fall down.

"What happened to all the monsters?" Samus asked.

"They fell." Pit responded.

"They just fell?"

"Yes."

What happened to me?"

"You fell asleep."

"How did I fall asleep?"

"Jigglypuff made you fall asleep."

"What?"

"Yes, and don't hurt it." Pit snapped.

"Whatever."

"Wait a minute where's Zelda?" Samus yelled.

"She a disappeared." Mario responded.

"Oh well that's too bad." Samus said.

"You don't really care, do you?" Pit asked.

"Sort of. I just want to survive." Samus responded.

"Everyone wants to survive." Link said.

"Guys, do yous think Wario likes these monsters?" Diddy asked.

"Uh..." Lucas said awkwardly.

"What the heck is Wario doing?" Fox asked.

"Is he eating a monster?" Ness asked.

"No but it looks like he's dragging one around." Pit said.

"Wario!" Mario yelled.

"What?" Wario snapped.

"C'mon already." Link yelled.

As everyone walked away from the monsters, storm clouds were forming again and everyone was soaked. Everyone found a hiding spot a damaged wooden house.

* * *

**Dead: Kirby, Ike**

**Alive: Mario, Link, Pit, Samus, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Fox, Ness, Lucas, Zelda, Wario**

**The rest of the smash fighters didn't appear yet. Oh if you guys are wondering, Samus is still in her zero suit (don't worry she will be armored either the next chapter or the chapter after that) and Zelda **

**disappeared. Zelda will reappear in the next chapter. There is some humor in this chapter (and the last one) but its not going to be a humorous story. Please review and I'll be happy :D**


End file.
